Amore
by AliceJung88
Summary: Baekhyun berusaha untuk menerima Chanyeol dan segala kekurangan lelaki itu, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan adalah hal yang tak pernah diinginkannya. ChanBaek YAOI BxB EXO Slight!KaiBaek HunBaek KaiSoo HunHan Fantasy!AU Werewolf Hybrid Vampire etc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Baekhyun adalah seorang _hybrid_ serigala, atau yang lain biasa menamai jenis mereka sebagai _werewolf_. Meski _werewolf_ adalah jenis yang mutlak berada di strata paling atas, tapi dirinya adalah seorang pelayan. Ibunya merupakan seorang _werewolf_ penghianat –begitu beberapa orang menyebutnya, yang diusir dari _pack_ nya dan berakhir dengan menikahi seorang _dominant_ keturunan pelayan. Keluarga ayahnya adalah keluarga pelayan untuk keluarga Park secara turun-temurun. Keluarga Park yang ia layani memiliki sepasang suami-istri manusia dan seorang anak lelaki yang tentunya juga manusia.

Dari dirinya berumur enam tahun, Baekhyun telah mengikuti pekerjaan orangtuanya –sebagai pelayan. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga si anak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya lima tahun. Anak itu bernama Chanyeol. Dia gemuk, bulat, dan suka tidur, walau akan menjadi sangat aktif untuk beberapa waktu. Chanyeol sangat suka memainkan Baekhyun yang berada dalam wujud _werewofl_ nya dan menjadikan pelayannya itu sebagai mainan bola yang bisa dia apakan saja. Apapun itu, termasuk ditendang, dilempar, dan juga dipeluk-peluk.

Baekhyun tidak pernah marah atau membantah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya walau kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak bersalah –anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa selain makan, tidur, dan bermain, di samping itu ibu Chanyeol (namanya Jung Soo Yeon) selalu memintanya untuk melaporkan hal buruk yang Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia tak seharusnya melakukan itu meski dia ingin. Keluarga Park adalah keluarga yang sangat baik kepada keluarganya, dia pun telah diajarkan oleh ibunya bagaimana menjadi pribadi pelayan yang baik.

Kenyataannya hari-hari Baekhyun dilewatinya dengan terus bersama Chanyeol dan menjadi mainan anak lelaki itu. Dia seharusnya telah melakukan tugas umum pelayan di umurnya yang ketiga belas, tapi Chanyeol terus meminta dan merajuk untuk bersama dengan dirinya hingga Nyonya Park (atau Jung Soo Yeon) memintanya untuk terus menemani Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mungkin saja telah berumur tujuh tahun kala itu, tapi dia tak ubahnya anak berumur lima tahun. Dia masih sama dengan bagaimana penampilannya di tahun sebelumnya –gemuk, bulat, dan tambahan kacamata bulat yang selalu dipakainya, pengecualian untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang telah menjelma menjadi dua kali lebih besar dari Baekhyun dalam wujud manusianya. Chanyeol seperti raksasa, dia berjalan dengan napas yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu berat –seperti dia sedang terengah-engah saja, dan langkahnya terlihat begitu berat.

Mencapai umurnya yang ketujuh itu, Chanyeol tentunya sudah mulai memiliki teman –ada banyak anak-anak orang kaya yang juga tinggal di sekitar perumahan mereka. Baekhyun selalu ikut dengan Chanyeol dan melihat bagaimana tuan mudanya menjalani hari yang begitu berat. Memikirkan bagaimana anak-anak lain memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan tidak begitu baik, dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol sangat terhambat dengan penampilannya yang dapat dikatakan kurang.

Meski Nyonya Park dan suaminya adalah sosok yang sangat baik, tapi itu tak dapat dipungkiri jika mereka juga memiliki kekecewaan tersendiri. Chanyeol selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun, bermain bersama, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya pergi untuk menghadiri beberapa pesta glamour _a la_ orang-orang kaya.

Makin hari Baekhyun tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol pun juga merasakan kejanggalan yang dia terima dari semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya, Baekhyun semakin tak tega untuk memprotes perlakuan buruk Chanyeol pada dirinya karena dia tahu anak lelaki itu butuh setidaknya satu orang yang menerima dirinya.

Ada tradisi bagi para manusia, keturunan mereka harus memiliki seorang pasangan memasuki umur kedua puluh. Keluarga Park pun begitu, memasuki umur Chanyeol yang kelima belas (Baekhyun dua puluh), mereka mulai mencarikan pasangan yang cocok dengan Chanyeol. Nyonya Park beberapa kali terlihat mengobrol dengan diselingi canda tawa bersama dengan teman-temannya dan sesekali dia terus menyinggung tentang putra semata wayangnya yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan _submissive_ manapun.

Hasilnya seperti tak terlihat sama sekali. Walau begitu, beberapa bulan setelahnya, rumah keluarga Park sibuk-sibuk menyiapkan sebuah jamuan makan malam yang begitu meriah. Baekhyun yang masih mengantuk terbangun oleh guncangan pelan ibunya.

"Kau sebaiknya membantu ibu dan _maid_ lainnya." Ibunya berucap dengan sangat pelan.

Baekhyun melihat ke sisi sebelah kanannya. Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan nyenyak –tentu saja, tuan muda seperti Chanyeol selalu bangun di siang hari. Terkadang Baekhyun juga bangun siang, karena dia harus menemani Chanyeol hingga anak lelaki itu bangun dengan sendirinya dan kembali mulai bermain bersama. Jadi dia perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukan tubuh gempal Chanyeol di lengan dan kakinya dengan perlahan dan setelah memastikan Chanyeol tidak terbangun, Baekhyun beranjak bersama ibunya.

Benar tentang dugaan di awal. Makan malam itu menjadi begitu istimewa dan sangat keren. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat suguhan yang sedemikiannya sepanjang dia mengabdi kepada Keluarga Park. Nyonya dan Tuan Park ternyata memang tidak main-main dengan masalah mencarikan jodoh untuk Chanyeol.

Malam menjelang, Chanyeol telah dirias sedemikian rupa oleh penata gaya yang diundang secara khusus dalam perjamuan istimewa itu. Dia terlihat agak berubah, setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kemeja putih dengan sulaman benang emas yang mengkilat diterpa cahaya lampu, celana kain hitam panjangnya menemani, dan rambutnya dinaikkan dengan gel hingga menjadi menarik, dia benar-benar lebih menawan.

Baekhyun entah mengapa bahagia, dia tersenyum saat memikirkan Chanyeol yang akan memiliki pendamping nantinya. Lima belas tahun bersama dengan Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan kegundahan anak lelaki itu. Anak itu butuh teman yang lebih dari sekedar teman yang akan datang di saat butuh saja. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol mulai beranjak dewasa, dia juga pasti diam-diam merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah.

"Apa menurutmu segalanya akan berjalan baik?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara yang begitu anggun dan lembut menghancurkan lamunannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang masih harus memakai pakaian kebesaran Keluarga Park dan mendapati Nyonya Park berdiri di sampingnya.

Wanita itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang tak luntur, matanya juga terpaku pada penata gaya yang masih mendandani Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun merasa bahwa ada hal di balik tatapan wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam bersejarah bagi keluarga ini."

Wanita itu tidak yakin. Baekhyun lebih tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah ia katakan untuk suatu alasan yang berusaha dia jauhkan, namun tetap dia tak bisa. Dia terus berusaha untuk menanamkan sugesti yang mengarahkan pada hal baik. Segalanya telah siap untuk malam nanti, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika segalanya berjalan lurus.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba telah berada di hadapan Baekhyun dan Nyonya Park dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Ma, apakah aku cukup tampan untuk pasanganku nanti?" Mamanya mengangguk dengan senyuman haru. Dia memasukkan ibunya ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Malam sebelumnya mungkin adalah malam terakhir di mana Baekhyun dapat tidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Malam selanjutnya anak itu akan mulai memiliki pendampingnya sendiri dan menjauhi _submissive_ semacam dirinya. Baekhyun tak dapat sedikitpun melupakan malam terakhir mereka itu. Mereka saling memeluk dalam keterdiaman masing-masing.

Hingga kemudian Chanyeol memulai percakapan mereka.

"Baek _Hyung_ , apa memiliki pasangan itu menyenangkan?" Baekhyun menyamankan wajahnya dalam dekapan si Raksasa Chanyeol hingga anak itu merasa kegelian. "Baek _Hyung_ ~" Mereka tertawa bersama-sama sejenak.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Dia akan menjadi seseorang yang menemani anda, ada saat senang maupun susah."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Baekhyun mendongak guna menatap wajah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dan memberi gestur bertanya. "Baek _Hyung_ selalu bersamaku, kapanpun dalam keadaan apapun," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa menghangat dengan sendirinya. "Itu berbeda, aku adalah pelayan anda." Lalu dia memberikan usapan-usapan menenangkan di punggung Chanyeol dan berpura-pura untuk tidur. Dalam sela nafasnya, dia merasa lelah dan lemah, tapi entah untuk alasan apa, dia tak bisa melunturkan senyumnya sedikitpun.

Keluarga gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol itu telah datang. Sebuah maserati hitam yang mengkilat diterpa sinar lampu berhenti dengan gagah dan menantang. Semua pelayan dari Keluarga Park telah bersiap di sepanjang pintu masuk dengan berbaris rapi dan membungkuk. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park berdiri menyambut di pintu utama, Chanyeol masih dalam kamarnya dan menunggu dirinya untuk dibawa keluar.

Anak dari Keluarga Zhou itu begitu cantik dan memukau. Dia dapat bersinar di antara seluruh hal yang menakjubkan. Gaun sewarna _peach_ nya menemani dengan begitu anggun bersama jaket kulit berbulu rusa yang begitu halus. Dia berjalan dengan uluran tangan dari pelayan pribadi yang keluarga itu bawa dengan senyuman meneduhkan.

"Terima kasih untuk memenuhi undangan yang kami sampaikan. Kami, Keluarga Park, sungguh sangat terhormat mendapati kunjungan dari Keluarga Zhou." Nyonya Park mengawali percakapan singkat mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa, Jie Qieong telah melewati umur keempat belasnya dan masih bingung dalam memilih pasangan. Kami berpikir bahwa undangan dari Keluarga Park bukanlah hal yang patut untuk kami tinggalkan." Nyonya dari Keluarga Zhou menjawabnya dengan cara yang berkelas sekali.

"Tidak, menerima kabar bahwa anda menyetujui undangan kami adalah hal yang begitu membahagiakan."

Setelah terlibat perbincangan singkat di ruang tengah, semuanya menuju ruang makan dengan hidangan mewah yang telah disediakan. Semuanya terlihat begitu apik. Mereka semua duduk, kemudian saling memandangan dalam senyuman yang tak ingin meluntur dan Nyonya Park memberi sinyal kepada Baekhyun untuk menjemput Chanyeol.

Chanyeol telah jauh dari kata siap. Dia tersenyum bahkan saat Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun, dia langsung menyambar tangan Baekhyun untuk dapat berjalan menuntunnya, meski akan terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang dituntun.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana anak perempuan itu? Apakah dia terlihat lucu? Atau menggemaskan? _Hyung_ , beritahu aku."

Yang bertanyalah yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, memikirkan nantinya Chanyeol akan melihat anak perempuan yang akan dipasangkan dengannya, dia yakin Chanyeol akan sepenuhnya menyukai anak itu. Anak dari keluarga Zhou sangat menakjubkan. Apa yang tidak ada pada Zhou Jie Qieong? Dan apa yang kurang darinya untuk suatu harapan dari para lelaki? Chanyeol akan menjadi begitu beruntung.

"Kau sebaiknya menyiapkan hatimu, dia begitu keren."

Chanyel mendahului Baekhyun setelahnya. Dia berjalan dengan begitu riang –tidak sabar untuk mencapai ujung koridor di mana kemudian dia akan langsung melihat calonnya. Memasuki wilayah ruang utama, sebelum Chanyeol menuruni tangga, Baekhyun langsung manarik lengannya. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tenang, Chanyeol. Calonmu tidak akan pergi ke manapun."

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan begitu perlahan, Baekhyun di belakang sebagai pengiring dan Chanyeol berjalan di depannya dengan lebih teratur, meski senyumannya tak dipungkiri masih begitu terlihat. Dia anak yang sangat ekspresif.

Ibu Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan mereka pun tak dapat menutupi kebahagiaannya. Dia tersenyum kepada anak lelakinya yang begitu bahagia –terharu karena dia bisa melihat kebahagiaan anaknya itu.

"Duduklah, Chanyeol. Ibu lihat kau tak dapat menahan rasa penasaranmu lagi."

Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan kursi yang akan ia duduki. Chanyeol menunjukkan keengganan karena dia selalu melarang Baekhyun melakukan hal itu di hari-hari biasa. Tapi sebelum dia membuka mulut, Baekhyun telah memperingatkan dirinya dan ia urung untuk berbicara.

Semuanya telah siap. Sajian yang begitu mewah telah menunggu untuk dinikmati dan seluruh anggota keluarga kedua pihak telah hadir. Pemandangan yang begitu cantik pada malam yang begitu berkah, Baekhyun mendoakan malam berharga Keluarga Park dan Zhou yang tidak lama kemudian akan dimulai.

"Chanyeol, perkenalkan, dia adalah anak dari Keluarga Zhou, Zhou Jie Qieong." Tuan Park memulai segalanya, Chanyeol tersenyum memandang anak keluar Zhou dan anak itu membalasnya dengan begitu menawan. "Dan Jie Qieong, ini adalah Park Chanyeol, anak lelakiku."

Perjamuan malam itu berjalan dengan begitu apik. Segalanya sama seperti apa yang semua orang dalam Keluarga Park harapkan. Mereka meminang anak Keluarga Zhou dan kedua pihak setuju dengan hal tersebut. Sama seperti apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarga sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semua orang di rumah megah Keluarga Park itu terlihat begitu bahagia, sebahagia bagaimana rasa Tuan Muda mereka. Baekhyun berpikir, bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya yang berpikir segalanya tidaklah seindah apa yang lainnya bayangkan. Ada hal yang terus dia pikirkan dalam detik-detik yang berjalan begitu lambat.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika Nyonya dari Keluarga Zhou meminta dirinya untuk memanggilkan putri cantik mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari ruang tengah tempat mereka semua berkumpul, Baekhyun awalnya agak bingung di mana dia harus menemukan nona muda tersebut. Tapi dia bukanlah orang dalam, tempat yang biasa dikunjungi orang-orang yang bertamu biasanya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari taman mansion mereka.

Terkaannya benar. Baekhyun berdiri di balik salah satu pilar megah bangunan Keluarga Park, menatap lurus ke depan. Bayangan Zhou Jie Qieong ada di dalam manik matanya. Perempuan itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kolam koi Keluarga Park yang sangat luas, bercerita dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan _handphone_ nya. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa, menutup senyum cantiknya dengan malu-malu –tipikal tuan putri sekali. Dia awalnya ingin memanggil langsung nona muda itu, tetapi dia meragu di saat yang sama, siapa yang berada di sambungan panggilan itu? Bagaimana jika dirinya mengganggu? Dia bisa saja terkena masalah yang serius.

"Apa? Kau meragukan diriku?" Nona Zhou itu berhenti dan menatap ikan-ikan koi cantik yang berenang di permukaan air kolam. "Jack, _please_ , ini hanya sementara. Ibuku hanya bermain dan ayah mengambil keuntungan darinya. Impas. Setelah semua selesai kita bisa bersama lagi."

Pembicaraan itu mengalir begitu saja, pemilik suara bahkan tak mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan ada orang dalam yang akan mendengar hal tersebut.

Baekhyun masih berdiri diam pada tempatnya.

"Anak itu bahkan sangat jelek. Dia lebih dari apa yang pernah ibu ceritakan. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menelan sesendok saja makananku dan kau mengira hidup bersamanya itu perkara serius? Yang benar saja, aku akan menjanda dalam waktu semalam."

Baekhyun masih terus bertarung dengan pikirannya.

"Itu bukan masalah karena dia berasal dari orang-orang Park. Aku akan menjadi anak baik untuk beberapa saat, lalu membuatnya bersalah dan memutuskan segalanya. Mudah, karena kami akan mendapat keuntungan itu."

Baekhyun bermaksud untuk pergi saja, berpura-pura tidak tahu, karena dia rasa dia telah melampaui batasnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memercayai seorang pelayan seperti dirinya.

Saat dia telah memantapkan keputusannya, dia menangkap hal lain yang lebih penting dari segala halnya.

"Chan, Chanyeol?"

Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol pastilah sangat terluka. Baekhyun tahu hal itu dengan seluruh dirinya. Anak itu memang sering merasakan luka dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, bukan hanya anak-anak lain di luar sana, keluarganya pun juga berpengaruh banyak.

Ketika Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol berada di belakangnya, dia kehilangan kata-katanya begitu saja. Apa yang ingin diucapkannya tenggelam bersama perasaan yang dia tak dapat gambarkan seperti apa. Chanyeol mungkin tidak menangis, tapi tatapan mata yang begitu terluka dari mata yang selalu memancarkan binar kebahagiaan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa hal ini lebih dari sekadar sakit yang dia terima di hari-hari sebelumnya. Jieqieong merupakan sosok yang begitu sempurna, pangeran mana yang tidak menginginkan anak perempuan itu. Dia memang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang putri, memiliki segala hal yang dimiliki seorang putri, dan hidup sebagai seorang putri pula.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

Chanyeol hanya diam, lalu anak itu berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke dalam istananya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, melirik sebentar kepada Jie Qieong yang masih tertawa ceria dengan perkataannya pacarnya, kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol.

Para orangtua menampakkan wajah begitu bingung ketika mereka berpapasan dengan wajah tak bersahabat Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah seorang "Tuan Muda", yang mana dia pasti memiliki jiwa keras dan inginnya sendiri, jadi dia hanya melewati orang-orang di ruang tengah itu tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

Baekhyun mengbungkuk demi suatu kesopanan, dia memberi pandangan kepada Nyonya Jung guna memberinya pengertian, kemudian berjalan dengan agak cepat menyusul Chanyeol. Dia menemukan bahwa Chanyeol memang benar-benar bersedih. Pintu yang setiap waktu selalu terbuka untuk dirinya itu kini tertutup rapat. Untuk pertama kali dalam masanya menjaga Cahnyeol, anak itu tak mau terbuka dengan dirinya.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau bisa mendengarkan aku?"

Tak ada suara jawaban.

"Chanyeol?"

Hanya ada grasak-grusuk tak jelas yang terdengar.

"Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja."

Entah kena tapi Baekhyun merasa dia juga bersedih.

"Aku akan berjaga di sini. Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja."

Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu. Pikirannya pergi menelusuri perkara tentang Chanyeol. Siang tadi dia sangat bahagia, menyapa seluruh pelayan mereka, berkali-kali mengunjungi kamar ibunya, dan bertanya-tanya tentang _suit_ yang akan digunakannya. Kemudian sekarang dia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Seorang diri. Dengan kesedihan yang dia pendam.

Sejam berlalu dan Nyonya Jung berada di hadapannya, Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyapa dengan begitu formal.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?" Raut wajahnya menampilkan kekhawatiran, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding wanita itu tak memperdulikan anaknya.

Pertanyaan itu pasti akan keluar, tapi Baekhyun belum menyiapkan jawabannya sedikitpun. Dia bingung. Dia hnya seorang pelayan dan itu aka sangat langcang membicarakan apa yang telah dia ketahui.

"Nyonya... Tuan Muda..." Dia mendapati nada suaranya yang bergetar.

Sooyeon meraih pundaknya dan memandang dengan sedikit mengasihi. "Kau bekerja untuk Keluarga Park, Baekhyun. Katakan semua apa yang kau lihat."

Itu benar. Dia bekerja untuk Keluarga Park. Abdinya hanya untuk keluarga itu, bukan Keluarga Zhou yang berusaha melakukan hal buruk kepada keluarga yang telah menghidupi dirinya. Lalu dengan segala keberaniannya, Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang telah dilihat oleh dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan begitu singkat, tanpa harus memberitahu apa isi dari yang telah dikatakan nona muda itu tentang Chanyeol. Sooyeon terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu dia menghela napas berat.

"Chanyeol? Ini Mama. Kau tak ingin membukakan pintu untuk Mama?"

Chanyeol masih tak membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang, Baekhyun _ie_ telah memberitahukan Mama apa yang terjadi. Segera setelah ini kita tidak perlu berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga anak itu."

Anak itu terlihat sangatlah sedih, dia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti apa yang dia lakukan kini sebelumnya. Tidak ada respon berarti yang keduanya dapatkan. Sooyeon lalu menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa penjaga keamanan di beberapa sudut ruangan.

"Baekhyun, biarkan Chanyeol tenang untuk malam ini. Semua orang, tinggalkan lantai ini dan jauhi kamar Chanyeol." Lalu dia berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun masih bimbang, dia ingin tetap berada di tempat itu, menunggui Chanyeol dan memastikan anak itu tidak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Meski dia ingin, tapi perkataan Nyonya Park juga benar –yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan.

0oo0

Malam itu adalah malam pertama dalam hidup Chanyeol di mana dia tak tidur bersama pelayannya –Baekhyun. Rasa sedih masih dia rasakan dan itu sangat sulit baginya untuk menghapuskan rasa tersebut. Segala panggilan yang Baekhyun lakukan tidak dapat dia balas, bahkan ibunya sekalipun. Dia hanya tidak bisa saja, tapi dia tak dapat menjelaskan dengan benar bagian mana yang membuatnya tidak bisa.

Jie Qieong adalah gadis pertama yang dapat berbuat baik pada dirinya. Perempuan itu begitu cantik, lembut, dan juga menawan. Senyumnya Chanyeol begitu suka. Dia sudah tak sabar menunggu hari di mana dia akan bersama gadis itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Tapi segalanya tak seindah apa yang dia bayangkan. Gadis itu sama seperti anak-anak lain yang tidak menyukai dirinya. Dia terlalu jahat, juga munafik. Chanyeol memang menyukai Jie Qieong, ada banyak alasan kenapa dia bisa menyukai gadis itu. Kemudian, ada satu alasan kenapa dia harus membenci gadis itu.

Dia berbeda.

Dia tidak sama seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat baik pada dirinya. Lelaki mungil itu begitu perhatian, memiliki perangai menyenangkan, terlepas apakah ada orang lain di sekitar mereka atau hanya mereka berdua saja. Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan lain kenapa dia harus bermain bersama anak-anak lain yang begitu jahat padahal dia memiliki Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya segala hal yang dia dambakan dari seorang teman.

Poin tambahan dari segalanya, Baekhyun itu sangat cantik.

0oo0

Ketika pagi datang, segalanya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Malam tadi, Nyonya dan Tuan Keluarga Park melakukan pembicaraan terkait apa yang telah dilakukan Keluarga Zhou. Mereka tidak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan keluarga itu. Yang mereka lebih permasalahkan adalah bagaimana mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas menjadi pendamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol telah memasuki umur lima belas tahun. Teman-teman seumuran dengan dirinya telah bersanding dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Itu akan sangat mudah jika keluarga mereka adalah keluarga _hybrid_ , Chanyeol hanya perlu menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi _mate_ nya, tapi hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi pada ras manusia. Ras lain yang tidak memiliki _mate_ selain manusia adalah orang-orang yang telah kehilangan _mate_ mereka atau para keturunan pelayan.

Di saat kedua pasangan itu saling berdiam diri. Mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan Chanyeol dari lantai atas.

"BAEKHYUN! AKU MAUNYA BAEKHYUN! PERGI!"

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibanting dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu berantakan –masih dengan bajunya yang kemarin, dan menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Baek- _hyung_ mana? Kenapa para pelayan ini yang membangunkanku?"

Yoochun –Tuan Park, melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak suka, dia tidak pernah mengajarkan Chanyeol menjadi anak yang tidak sopan. Sooyeon yang menyadari ketidak-sukaan suaminya segera menyentuh lengan Yoochun dan memberi isyarat untuk meredakan marahnya.

"Chanyeol dalam keadaan tidak baik," bisiknya. Lalu dia memandang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Sayang, Baekhyun berada di kamarnya, dia mungkin tengah membantu pelayan lain di dapur."

"Tapi Baekhyun biasanya selalu bersamaku!"

Yoochun melepaskan tangan Sooyeon dari lengannya. "Chanyeol, kau sudah dewasa. Berhenti bersikap..." Sooyeon menghentikan Yoochun kembali dengan senyuman yang menyatakan bahwa suaminya itu lebih baik diam saja.

"Bukankah tadi malam Chanyeol sendiri yang tidak memperbolehkan seorangpun untuk masuk ke kamar? Mama meminta Baekhyun untuk istirahat di kamarnya, dia tidak mungkin menunggu di depan kamar Chanyeol sepanjang malam."

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu wajahnya samar-samar memerah. "Ish! Ch-Chanyeol kan lupa!" Dia berbalik untuk memasuki kamarnya lagi, tapi kemudian berjalan melihat ibunya lagi, mengalihkan wajah ke kamarnya, lalu ke ibunya lagi. "Pokoknya, besok Baek- _hyung_ harus ada setiap Chanyeol bangun!"

Sooyeon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol. "Jangan terlalu keras pada Chanyeol. Jarang-jarang dia berperilaku seperti itu."

"Dia benar-benar tak dapat lepas dari pelayan Byun Baekhyun itu."

"Hm, kau benar." Sooyeon terdiam sejenak. "Sayang, ini mungkin gila, tapi bagaimana jika kita memasangkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Dia seorang pelayan."

"Ya, dan sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan memiliki _mate._ Ibunya berasal dari salah satu _pack_ yang sangat besar. Dia menjadi pelayan hanya karena keadaan."

"Ibunya seorang penghianat."

"Ibunya bukan pengkhianat. Dia dipaksa menikahi lelaki _pack_ lain di saat _mate_ nya dibunuh, jadi dia melarikan diri dan Keluarga Byun menyelamatkannya. Hanya seperti itu."

Yoochun terdiam beberapa saat, sedangkan Sooyeon diam menunggu apa yang akan suaminya putuskan.

"Kita akan melihatnya nanti."

To Be Continued

Note: Baru selesai UN, maaf baru update sekarang. Ke depannya akan lebih dioptimalkan lagi deh. Dan pastinya gk akan selama ini. Liburan is coming hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Note: italic = flashback

.

.

Sore itu, Baekhyun tengah duduk di salah satu pinggiran meja di dapur _mansion_ Keluarga Park. Dia hanya diam sambil sesekali memilin ujung kemeja pakaian pelayan yang ia gunakan. Tidak jauh dari dirinya, seorang perempuan sibuk dengan sebuah gelas dan mesin pembuat jus yang masih berputar.

"Joo- _ya_ , menurutmu, jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk terlepas dari status pelayanmu dan seluruh keluargamu pun juga, apakah kau akan mengambilnya?"

Mesin pembuat jus itu telah selesai, si perempuan –yang bernama Joohyun, menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas kaca setinggi sepuluh senti dan meletakkannya di sebuah nampan. "Kau bertanya padaku? Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya." Dia mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan pinggiran gelas dan nampan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap, dia masih memilin ujung kemejanya. "Apapun akan kau lakukan untuk hal itu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, mati sekalipun aku tetap akan mengambilnya. Itu hal baik untuk keluargaku." Joohyun mengangkat nampannya dan memberikan nampan itu kepada Baekhyun. "Ini, antarkan ke ruangan Nyonya Besar."

Joohyun lalu pergi untuk membersihkan beberapa peralatan makan yang kotor –sisa dari makan siang, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang jus jeruk di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dia menghela napasnya, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah pelan, sambil kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

" _Baekhyun, kau dipanggil Nyonya Besar ke ruangan beliau."_

 _Seorang pelayan yang biasa bekerja di ruang penyimpanan mendatangi Baekhyun di saat dia sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Pelayan itu melihat sebentar kepada Chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman ramahnya. Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang dia ketahui bernama Jack itu, dia mengangguk singkat dan Jack hanya berlalu begitu saja._

" _Tuan Muda, saya akan segera kembali, Nyonya Besar membutuhkan saya saat ini." Baekhyun berusaha memberi tahu Chanyeol, tapi tampaknya Chanyeol tidak dapat mengerti dengan baik._

 _Sebaliknya anak itu malah bertanya dengan menatap tajam dirinya, "Kenapa Mama membutuhkan Baek-hyung?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bukan masalah besar, hanya meminta bantuan."_

" _Tapi, ada banyak pelayan di rumah ini. Baek-hyung harus menemaniku bermain!"_

 _Mendekatkan diri kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, "Yeol-ie, ini tidak akan lama. Aku janji." Dia tersenyum lebih lebar dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol memang sering memintanya untuk memanggil dengan nama itu, tapi ini pertama kali Baekhyun melakukan hal itu. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mau, tapi dengan sedikit paksaan anak itu ikut memberikan jari kelingkingnya. "Pinkie promise, yeee... hehe."_

" _Ingat! Jika Mama melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, katakan saja pada Yeol-ie! Mengerti?"_

" _Ay-ay, Captain!"Baekhyun berdiri tegap, lalu membuat gestur memberi hormat, tapi dia tertawa dan Chanyeol membalasnya._

 _Chanyeol memang manja, Baekhyun selalu dapat tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana anak itu menjadi begitu ekspresif. Dia menyukai Chanyeol yang tersipu maupun memerah karena suatu pujian, juga Chanyeol yang marah dan merajuk untuk hal-hal sepele. sikap impulsifnya juga sangatlah menggemaskan._

 _Itu bukan masalah selama itu adalah Chanyeol._

 _Ruang Nyonya Jung terletak di bagian sayap kanan mansion itu. Ketika Baekhyun tiba, dia dapat melihat pintu ruangan yang agak terbuka. Dengan keberanian yang dia kumpulkan selama perjalanannya menuju ruangan itu, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali._

" _Permisi Nyonya, Tuan, anda mencari saya?"_

 _Sooyeon tersenyum hangat kepadanya. "Kemarilah, Baekhyun. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan kepada dirimu."_

 _Degup jantungnya bahkan mengalahkan suara jawabannya, Baekhyun tidak tahu, apakah dia sempat menjawab suruhan Nyonya Park tersebut atau tidak. Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Apakah hal itu terkait masalah dari Keluarga Zhou? Tapi dia telah mengatakan dengan jujur hal-hal penting yang dia dapat katakan. Atau Keluarga Zhou mengetahui dia yang mengadu kepada Nyonya Park?_

" _Baekhyun? Kau mendengarku?"_

 _Panggilan Sooyeon menyadarkannya, Baekhyun mengerjap singkat dan tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan saya." Dia berjalan menuju keduanya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya._

" _Duduklah Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Dia kembali mengerjap dan berpikir ada hal yang tidak beres dengan pendengarannya._

" _Baekhyun, aku bilang, duduklah."_

 _Dia menjadi agak kikuk –bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lalu dengan agak ragu dia duduk di lantai._

" _Di atas, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ?"_

 _Baekhyun bertambah bingung. Dia pernah diajarkan untuk tidak berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi atau seimbang dengan majikannya, tapi juga dia pernah diajarkan untuk mematuhi seluruh perintah majikannya. Ragu-ragu, dia memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang kosong._

" _Jadi Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku dan suamiku bicarakan dengan dirimu." Sooyeon menatap dirinya dengan begitu lembut. Baekhyun suka senyuman itu. "Kau tahu bahwa perjodohan yang kami lakukan dengan Keluarga Zhou seminggu yang lalu tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Jadi..." Sooyeon menatap suaminya sekilas, dia agaknya ragu untuk menyampaikan. "Uhm... Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan dirimu. Dia selalu bersamamu dan dia tak mau terpisah darimu setiap harinya. Kau telah menjaganya dari dia sangat kecil hingga saat ini. Jadi... uh, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?"_

 _Apakah Nyonya Park marah dengan dirinya yang selalu bersama Chanyeol? Jadi karena mereka terus bersama Chanyeol menjadi ketergantungan pada dirinya? Tapi tidakkah itu bukan masalah? Ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangannya, maka mereka akan terpisah dengan sendirinya._

" _Jadi, jika kau yang menjadi pasangan Chanyeol, apakah kau mau, Baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba Tuan Park yang hanya diam dari awal menyambung perkataan istrinya dengan begitu lugas._

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Masih belum dapat memproses segalanya dengan begitu benar. Apakah yang didengarnya tersebut nyata atau tidak pun dia tidak dapat menentukan hal tersebut._

" _A-apa? M-maksud anda..."_

 _Sooyeon langsung berseru gembira. "Ya! Seperti itu! Jadi kau akan menjadi menantu keluarga kami."_

 _Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku istrinya. Bagian memberitahukan saja wanita itu terbelit-belit, tapi kemudian dia yang menjadi begitu semangat._

" _T-tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin saya yang menjadi pasangan Chanyeol?"_

" _Baekhyun! Itu sangat mudah! Kau telah bersama Chanyeol dari awal hingga saat ini. Kau tahu segala hal tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai dirimu dan kau juga pasti menyukainya. Poin penting lagi, kau tidak memiliki mate."_

 _Sooyeon begitu semangat mengatakan segalanya. Dia tidak terhenti, tidak oleh keengganan wajah Baekhyun, ataupun suaminya sendiri._

" _Tapi, saya hanya seorang pelayan, Nyonya."_

" _Itu bukan masalah, justru karena kau seorang pelayan dari Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak memiliki mate dan kau mengetahui segala hal tentang Chanyeol."_

" _Ya Tuhan, pelan-pelan, Sayang. Kau harus memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun juga."_

 _Yoochun berusaha untuk menenangkan Sooyeon yang begitu menggebu-gebu dengan meraih pundak istrinya tapi apa yang dia dapat adalah suatu penolakan. Sooyeon benar-benar keras kepala dan berambisi akan inginnya sendiri._

" _Kau diam saja, aku tidak bisa pelan-pelan jika itu tentang uri Chanyeol-ie."_

" _Nyonya, anda tahu sendiri bagaimana latar belakang keluarga saya. Akan sangat sulit menjadikan saya sebagai menantu keluarga ini." Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberikan pemikiran dirinya._

" _Oh, Baekhyun, please. Itu bukan hal sulit."_

" _Tapi... itu bukan hal yang pasti apakah Chanyeol ingin bersama dengan saya atau tidak."_

 _Sooyeon memicingkan matanya dan memundurkan diri untuk bersandar. "Baekhyun, kau selalu menyangkal. Apa sebenarnya dirimu yang tidak mau dengan Chanyeol-ku? Apa dia seburuk itu?"_

" _B-bukan! Bukan seperti itu, Nyonya." Baekhyun jelas tersentak dengan pengertian yang didapat Nyonya Park terhadapnya. Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu._

" _Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau bersama Chanyeol?"_

 _Dilihat dari bagaimana Sooyeon berlaku, agaknya Baekhyun telah menyakiti perasaan wanita itu secara tak langsung._

" _Nyonya, terlepas dari alasan yang saya berikan, saya tidak merasakan keberatan sedikitpun," sergap Baekhyun, meski dia merasa ragu._

" _Benarkah?!"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali._

" _Oke, tidak ada yang bermasalah dari alasan yang kau berikan. Aku menganggap kau menerima tawaranku! Kyaa!"_

" _Sayang, bisakah kau berhenti?" Tuan Park menjadi yang paling terganggu. "Baekhyun, aku telah memikirkan ini. Sebagai suatu balasan, jika kau menerima perjodohan ini, aku akan menghapuskan keluarga Byun dari daftar keluarga pelayan. Bukan hanya kau, ayah, dan ibumu, tapi seluruh keluarga Byun akan terlepas pula."_

 _Perkataan Tuan Park mengambang bersama dengan pikiran-pikiran dalam dirinya. Baekhyun terdiam saat itu pula. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengucapkan permisi untuk kembali kepada pekerjaannya._

" _Tuan, Nyonya, saya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Ketika waktu itu datang, saya akan memberikan jawaban kepada anda."_

.

Dalam perjalanannya mengantarkan jus jeruk itu, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya belum siap untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Nyonya Park. Dia belum memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Bagaimana jika nanti nyonya itu menanyakan dirinya perihal dua hari lalu? Sedang dia belum memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Dia masih memerlukan waktu untuk kembali berpikir.

Segalanya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Chanyeol mungkin menyukai dirinya, tapi apakah anak itu benar-benar menyukai dirinya dalam artian yang lebih? Chanyeol hanya kesepian, dan satu-satunya orang yang hadir untuknya adalah Baekhyun seorang.

Dirinya pun masih bimbang, apakah rasa yang dia rasakan itu adalah rasa kepada seorang lelaki, atau rasa sayang kepada seseorang yang dianggap adik, atau rasa kasihan dari seorang pelayan kepada tuannya saja?

Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dirinya belum bisa untuk segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Nayeon- _ssi_ ," panggilnya kepada salah seorang _maid_ yang melintas. "Bisakah kau mengantarkan ini ke ruangan Nyonya Besar? Tuan Muda memerlukan bantuan diriku."

"Baiklah."

Perempuan itu berlalu, dan Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

To Be Continued

Note:

Pendek? Gak jauh beda kok sama yang kemaren haha. Gapapa, updatenya kan agak cepetan.

Iya, ini cuma selingan karena aku mau nanya. Kan chap 1,2,3 ini panjangnya hampir sama (kurang lebih 1.5k), itu kependekan atau nggak? ada saran, gak? bagusnya sepanjang apa?

Kedua, alurnya kecepetan atau kelambatan? Bosenin atau enggak? Terlalu renggang atau terlalu sempit?

Mohon dijawab, butuh masukan banget, soalnya masih baru kan.

Cuss.. makasih buat yang follow, favorite dan review. Seneng ternyata ff ini masih ada yang mau baca secara gitu, jarak ch 1 dan 2 nya jauh elahhh... makasih banget buat SHINeexo yang udah doain nilai UN aku, walau aku sendiri ragu 100% taulah beberapa hari ini isunya gimana haha.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: maaf untuk update yang laaamaaaaa sekali. Aku kaya gak punya muka aja dengan beraninya update ini setelah sekian lama berlalu. At least, itu terserah kalian untuk membacanya atau nggak. Terus buat yang mau menghujat, gak usah di komentar atau inbox ya, dalam hati aja dan close tab ini sesegera mungkin. Aku bukannya munafik dan naif, aku gak bisa dapet komentar yang buat aku down (hujat aku semau kalian aja deh wkwk)

A/N: ini udah ditulis lama tapi baru dikelarin sekarang, agak kaya maksa kesannya hewhew

INTINYA DLDR

.

.

Terhitung telah lima hari Baekhyun menghindari Nyonya dan Tuan Park. Joohyun telah menaruh kecurigaan kepada dirinya, apalagi seorang pelayan bernama Nayeon yang setiap waktu dia mintai menggantikan tugasnya membawa minuman ke ruang Nyonya mereka. Dia terus berdalih bahwa Chanyeol membutuhkannya, ibunya memanggilnya, atau ada pekerjaan yang harus dia dahulukan.

" _Uh-huh_ , Tuan Muda sedang bersama tutornya dan ibumu di kebun Anggur, kamu mungkin mau menemani Joohyun di dapur?" –Nayeon, yang sudah bosan mendengar alasannya di suatu waktu.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa menghindar bukanlah cara yang tepat, dia hanya mempersulit dan memperpanjang suatu perkara saja. Sebenarnya dia pun tak nyaman dengan itu semua. Saat dia bersama Chanyeol, dia tidak dapat menjadi dirinya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dia terus memikirkan tentang perjodohan mereka.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang kehidupan yang akan mereka hadapi jika hal itu terjadi memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana jika mereka memiliki rumah tangga sendiri? Apakah akan ada beberapa anak? Apakah mereka akan terus bahagia? Tapi sebelum semua hal itu, dia lebih memikirkan apakah Chanyeol akan menerimanya. Di samping dia adalah pelayan Chanyeol, dia juga bukan manusia. Jika mereka memiliki anak, anak itu bisa saja membawa genetik _hybrid_. Meski tidak ada perbedaan yang tampak di kehidupan sosial mereka, tapi Baekhyun tahu akan ada suatu masalah yang dapat ditimbulkan.

Chanyeol begitu polos, bisa saja saat ini anak itu akan menerima dengan senang hati, tapi di masa yang akan datang, tak ada yang dapat menjadi jaminan segalanya tetap berjalan pada semestinya. Selain itu, suatu ketentuan tentang pernikahan ini juga pasti hanya dilakukan dalam batas formalnya saja. Tuan dan Nyonya Park tak ingin keluarga mereka menjadi buah bibir orang lain, sudah cukup bagi mereka memiliki Chanyeol sebagai putra mereka. Mereka mungkin orang yang baik, tapi mereka juga terlihat begitu memiliki harapan yang besar terhadap Chanyeol.

"Baek- _hyung_ , apakah bersekolah di sekolah umum itu menyenangkan?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Anak itu biasanya akan terus terfokus pada mainan legonya sampai dia selesai merangkai semuanya dan menghindari percakapan sedikit saja, tapi kali ini berbeda, dia memulai percakapan masih sambil merangkai legonya.

"Uhm... aku kurang tahu juga. Sekolahku bukan sekolah umum seperti teman-teman Tuan Muda."

Itu benar. Baekhyun memang sempat bersekolah, tapi sekolah itu tak lebih dari apa yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Dia bersekolah di sekolah khusus pelayan yang terletak di pusat kota selama tiga tahun, jam masuknya pun hanya seminggu sekali setiap hari sabtu. Jadi itu tidak menjamin dia dapat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baek- _hyung_ pernah bersekolah dengan teman-teman, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak punya teman dekat di sekolahnya –hanya Nayeon, itupun karena mereka sama-sama tinggal di bawah naungan Keluarga Park. Anak-anak lain pun jarang yang berteman akrab. Mereka harus terus bersaing untuk menamatkan sekolah itu secepatnya agar dapat secepatnya pula layak menjadi pelayan yang sebenarnya dan menggunakan seragam mereka.

"Y-ya, ada banyak anak di kelasku dulu. Mungkin tiga puluh atau mungkin juga lebih."

"Ceritakan padaku, apakah menyenangkan?"

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari kehidupan sekolah yang Baekhyun jalani, dia bukan penikmat keramaian apalagi keributan. Anak-anak yang sudah dekat memang saling berkelompok dan terlihat begitu menyenangkan, tapi anak yang tak memiliki teman akan sulit untuk memasuki lingkar pertemanan itu sendiri.

"Cukup menyenangkan jika kau memiliki teman." Ya, itu akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia memiliki teman. " Setiap pagi kau bisa menunggu temanmu di pintu gerbang, berjalan bersama-sama dengan yang lain dan bercerita tentang apa yang kalian sukai. Kantin juga akan menyenangkan jika berkumpul bersama. Pulang sekolah juga bisa pergi bersama-sama, bisa langsung pulang atau bermain ke tempat yang bagus pula."

Dari kecil, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan sekolah umum. Dia telah mengemban _home-schooling_ hingga umurnya yang kelima belas ini. Dia pasti merasa penasaran terhadap sekolah umum tempat teman-temannya belajar. Anak-anak yang bermain di taman bersama Chanyeol sering bercerita tentang sekolah mereka dan saling bermain dengan teman sekelompok mereka saja.

"Jadi, jika aku di sana, aku tidak akan memiliki teman?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sungguh di luar pikiran Baekhyun, dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu.

"Tuan Muda, bukan seperti itu. Anda pasti akan punya banyak teman. Ada banyak teman-teman Anda di sana, anak dari teman-teman Tuan dan Nyonya Park juga banyak. Tapi belajar seperti yang anda lakukan saat ini..."

" _Home-schoooling_ namanya."

"Iya, _home-schooling_ seperti ini lebih bagus bagi Anda terlebih lagi..."

Chanyeol melepas legonya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Baek- _hyung_ , kau tidak punya teman, ya?" Lalu Baekhyun terdiam karenanya.

Apa yang Chanyeol katakan itu terngiang. Bukan karena semua anak terlalu berpacu dalam hal prestasi sehingga mereka saling tak acuh, itu hanya masalah pada dirinya yang tidak memiliki teman. Dia tak punya seorangpun yang berdiri di sampingnya, Nayeon hanya ada untuknya selama setengah tahun sebelum kemudian perempuan itu lulus terlebih dahulu. Mereka hanya mengobrol sedikit, formalitas untuk dua calon pelayan dari keluarga yang sama.

Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya yang sulit memiliki teman, tetapi mendengar Chanyeol bertanya secara langsung terhadap dirinya, dia tahu semua orang pasti juga menyadari hal itu dan dia pun tahu seberapa menyedihkan dirinya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku sangat payah dalam memulai suatu pertemanan."

"Tidak, kau orang yang menyenangkan. Aku suka bermain bersama denganmu. Kau juga lucu dan suka tertawa."

Chanyeol seperti sedang menghiburnya saja. Dia semakin sedih, kenapa pula Chanyeol manjadi seseorang yang menghiburnya? Jelas-jelas, itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mudah mendapatkan teman."

Anak itu datang mendekat padanya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu murung, aku harap itu bukan karena aku." Lalu ia merasakan pelukan yang begitu hangat, asalnya dari punggung lebar yang dulu selalu didekapnya. Kini segalanya telah berbalik.

Baekhyun merasa begitu gagal. Dia tidak seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu baik untuk pelayan seperti dirinya, tapi di satu sisi, Baekhyun tak ingin ada Jie Qieong lain yang akan melukai perasaan lembut Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong, aku bertanya bukan karena aku penasaran kepada teman-temanku. Lagi pula, mereka bukan temanku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah aku akan mendapatkan teman jika aku belajar di sana juga."

Saat itu, Baekhyun sadar. Chanyeol telah tumbuh menjadi semakin dewasa, dia bukan lagi seorang Tuan Muda kecil yang begitu bodoh. Kembali, kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah mengerti segala hal yang terjadi membuat Baekhyun merasa gagal menjadi pelayan yang baik.

Malam itu, Chanyeol telah tertidur lelap, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak berada di sampingnya, dia ternyata tetap bisa tidur. Baekhyun bukannya menghilang, dia hanya beristirahat sebentar di kamar Joohyun, bersandar di bahu perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Noona, jika aku bertanya suatu hal, apa kau akan menjawabku?"

Joohyun bergerak dan menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Dia menatap wajah apik lelaki yang tengah menutupkan mata di pundaknya itu. Bulu matanya begitu cantik, pemandangan wajah yang indah dari jarak yang begitu dekat. "Uhum, selama itu bukan pernyataan cinta."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, nanti Junmyun bisa saja membunuhku." Junmyun itu seorang pelayan dari keluarga Park lain –pelayan dari Park Jinri, yang bertemu dengan Joohyun tiga tahun lalu pada suatu acara keluarga dan mereka menjalin hubungan di kemudian hari.

"Tidak, kau adalah adik kesayangannya." Mereka tertawa kecil bersama. Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan Joohyun memeluk lengannya sendiri. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Sangat jarang Baekhyun datang ke kamarnya seperti saat ini. mereka memang dekat, tapi Baekhyun biasanya selalu tidur di kamar Chanyeol atau ibunya. Terakhir kali hal seperti ini terjadi adalah saat pertama kali Baekhyun mengetahui perihal latar belakang ibu dan ayahnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, kemudian Baekhyun berbisik kecil, begitu lembut, udara menyapa telinga Joohyun dengan cara berbeda. "Keluarga Park memintaku untuk menjadi mate Chanyeol." Lalu dia menjatuhkan wajahnya ke pundak Joohyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Joohyun cukup terkejut. Kenyataan bahwa keputus-asaan Keluarga Park begitu dalam karena masalah pendamping Chanyeol yang gagal hingga meminta seorang pelayan sebagai ganti adalah suatu hal yang menggelikan. Itu adalah alasan mengapa Baekhyun agak berbeda beberapa hari terakhir, lelaki itu pasti terus memikirkan hal tersebut di setiap waktunya.

"Hm. Lalu?" Joohyun ingin mendengar lebih lanjut lagi.

"Mereka menawarkan kebebasan untuk semua keluarga Byun dan jaminan hidup."

Tawarannya begitu menggiurkan, tapi itu sama saja menukarkan kebebasannya sendiri dengan kebahagiaan seluruh keluarganya. Meski tidak terlihat secara gamblang, tapi seorang pelayan yang menjadi mate dari keluarga berada sungguh menjadi suatu beban. Akan ada kesenjangan sosial di antara keduanya yang menimbulkan banyak isu di antara para konglomerat tersebut. Baekhyun bisa saja berada dalam bahaya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya di masa yang akan datang.

"Itu sungguh bagus. Seluruh Keluarga Byun akan hidup bahagia sampai kapanpun, tapi kau juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Joohyun menjeda perkataannya. Dia menatap gelang kerang pemberian Junmyun di hari jadi mereka tahun lalu. "Kau tidak akan hidup bahagia hanya dengan cinta semata." Lalu dia menghela napas pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelang tersebut. Mungkin terdengar begitu materialistis, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak salah.

"Noona..." Baekhyun memanggil pelan, menatap Juhyun dari sisi samping.

"Malam ini aku akan mengizinkanmu tidur di sampingku. Pikirkan dengan baik-baik, hm?"

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, mereka kembali tidur berdampingan, sebagai saudara tak sedarah. Mereka saling lupa kapan terakhir kali berada di ruangan yang sama untuk lelap beristirahat, tapi rasa itu masih belum berubah. Nyamannya masih sama, hangat yang tak ada entah bagaimana terasa di sela angin malam yang dingin. Kembali, mereka mengingat sesuatu yang mereka tak dapat ingat dengan pasti.

Joohyun terlelap lebih dahulu, memimpikan kenangan bahagia antara dirinya dan Junmyun yang nyaris tak pernah lagi teringat olehnya, pun juga pernikahan yang seandainya akan terjadi, kehidupan rumah tangga yang membosankan, dan anak-anaknya kelak yang akan memiliki kehidupan seperti dirinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap terjaga, dia tidak dapat semudah itu tertidur dengan beban yang masih mengambang di dalam kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya ingin tertidur pula. Kemudian cepat menyelami mimpi, untuk berdoa semoga pagi memberinya jawaban.

Chanyeol yang memberikannya jawaban itu.

Setelah menghadapi pilihan yang begitu sulit, Baekhyun masih belum dapat untuk memutuskan. Bahkan setelah dia merenungi segalanya di malam ketika dia bersama Joohyun pun segalanya masih belum terselesaikan. Ada saat di mana dia begitu menyayangi Chanyeol, entah sebagai seorang pelayan, adik, atau hal yang lebih pun dia masih ragu.

Awalnya dia merasa buruk bagi Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin anak itu hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak benar-benar mencintainya seperti layaknya pasangan yang lain? Tetapi pikiran akan Chanyeol yang hanya akan dimanfaatkan saja oleh orang lain mengalahkan segala kekhawatirannya. Setidaknya dia ingin melindungi Chanyeol. Untuk saat ini, mungkin hanya itu saja.

Siang itu, saat salah satu pelayan akan mengantarkan minuman dan camilan ke ruangan Tuan Park, dia menghadang pelayan itu, berkata dengan sopan bahwa dia yang akan melakukannya. Dia menghabiskan lima belas menit lebih berdiri di hadapan pintu besar ruangan tempat Tuan dan Nyonya Park biasa menghabiskan waktu mereka guna menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Kemudian dia mengetuk pintu dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Masuk." Lalu suara seorang perempuan yang begitu menekan terdengar.

Baekhyun masuk dengan perasaan cemas. Alih-alih mendapati wajah keras kedua majikannya, dia malah disambut dengan begitu hangat.

"Oh, itu kau, Baekhyun." Nyonya Park menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya berlaku pada pelayan yang lain. Dia menyatukan kedua ujung tangannya, bertepuk-tepuk dengan pelan. "Jika kau akhirnya datang, berarti akan ada berita bagus, kan?"

Itu bagus bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar akan menerima pinangan dari Keluarga Park. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan menjadi seorang korban pemaksaan. Nyonya Park tiba-tiba menjadi tipikal ibu-ibu yang sulit untuk ditakhlukkan.

"Sayang, jaga sikapmu. Jangan buat Baekhyun tertekan." Sedangkan Tuan Park masih seperti biasanya, dia tidak memaksa walau ikut berharap.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Dia memberi hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian berucap tanpa aba-aba dan dengan begitu pasti. "Saya menerima penawaran Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian." Kemudian dia menghela napasnya, menjatuhkan segala ketakutan dan keraguan yang sempat merambati dirinya.

To be continued...

Review? Fav? Follow? Terserah siapa yang mau aja lah


	5. Chapter 5

Waktu perpisahan itu telah tiba. Kabahagiaan yang Baekhyun berikan bagi keluarganya nyatanya tidak mutlak, dia harus berpisah dengan yang lainnya. Walau begitu Baekhyun tahu bahwa apa yang dia pilih adalah yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan.

.

Amore

.

diejungs88

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena panggilan dari Joohyun, beberapa ketukan juga terdengar, kemudian gedoran tidak sabaran.

"Iya, iya." Dia menyaut dengan tak acuh.

Wanita memang terkadang menyusahkan. Joohyun itu wanita yang paling menyusahkan walau terkadang dirindukan setengah mati olehnya.

Ketika Baekhyun muncul di balik pintu kamarnya dan ibunya, dia melihat Joohyun yang sudah bersedekap dengan wajah pura-pura enggan.

"Lihat _princess_ satu ini. Semua orang sibuk dengan kepindahan keluargamu dan kau masih bermalas-malasan? Apa karena kau pikir aku tidak bisa memarahimu lagi? Mimpi saja sana! Kau masih Baekhyun yang sama bagiku."

Ah, Baekhyun ingat. Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan seluruh keluarga Byun menuju Jeju.

"Aku akan berbenah dan bersiap dalam sepuluh menit." Baekhyun berkata tanpa benar-benar memandang Joohyun dan menutup pintu tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Dia bahkan bisa mendengar umpatan Joohyun. "Bahkan jika kau menjadi nyonya besar di rumah ini, aku akan menjadi yang pertama berlaku senonoh padamu!"

Baekhyun tahu bahwa wanita itu hanya berseloroh saja.

Kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah dirinya menerima lamaran Keluarga Park, segera mereka mengumpulkan seluruh keluarga inti Keluarga Byun –ayah, ibu, Baekhyun, dan kakak Baekhyun, Baekbeom, untuk merundingkan segala permasalahan yang ada.

Semuanya pasti sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan berakhir menjadi _mate_ tuan muda mereka dan mereka akan terlepas dari tanggung jawab menjadi pelayan seumur hidup. Berita itu disambut dengan suka cita oleh Baekbeom, tangis bahagia ibu Baekhyun, walau ayahnya menunjukkan sisi sebaliknya.

"Tuan, segalanya tergantung pada Baekhyun. Jika benar Baekhyun menginginkan hal ini, maka kami akan mengikutinya."

Kemudian hening, Baekbeom berhenti memprovokasi Baekhyun dan malah memandang serius, diikuti dengan yang lainnya pula. Tuan dan Nyonya Park memandangnya seakan jawabannya tempo hari hanyalah basa-basi semata –meminta jawaban lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun tahu dia menjadi pusat dari diskusi ini. Dia telah memantapkan hatinya, "Aku benar-benar telah memikirkan hal ini."

Atas jawabannya tersebutlah maka semuanya telah menemui titik terang. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Keluarga Byun akan dibebaskan dari status pelayan mereka dan diberi suatu lahan kosong di daerah Jeju. Baekhyun sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan hal tersebut, Jeju terlalu jauh, tapi dia tidak mungkin meminta hal yang terlalu rumit. Pelepasan dari status pelayan sendiri adalah anugerah yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka. Lagi pula, dia pasti bisa mengunjungi keluarganya di sela waktunya nanti.

Baekhyun mematut tubuhnya di hadapan cermin, antara bimbang dan tidak ketika dia menatap balutan seragam pelayannya. Dia telah berhenti bekerja sebagai pelayan, tapi dia tidak pernah memakai pakaian kasualnya dan mungkin dia tidak memiliki pakaian itu lagi. Jadi dia hanya memberanikan diri sebelum kemudian menuju halaman luar tempat mobil yang akan membawa keluarganya pergi.

"Ibu, Ayah," panggilnya pada dua orang yang berdiri di samping Nyonya Park.

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tapi terasa berbeda di waktu yang bersamaan. Ibunya yang pertama kali datang menghampirinya dengan sebuha pelukan, kemudian ayahnya mengusak kepalanya lembut sama seperti saat dia masih kecil dulu.

"Ibu pasti akan merindukanmu." Ibunya semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan mengendus wangi anaknya dengan begitu keras, berusaha untuk terus mengingat bau khas Baekhyun dan menyimpan kenangan tersebut selama mungkin –tidak akan ada yang tahu berapa lama mereka akan kembali bertemu.

Baekhyun memandang ayahnya. "Jangan lupakan ayah dan ibumu dengan mudah." Lelaki itu terus mengusap kepalanya, Baekhyun tak dapat menahan airmatanya, kembali teringat bagaimana ingatan tentang keluarga kecil mereka.

Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang paling dia hormati, di atas segalanya. Dia adalah seekor werewolf –sama seperti ibunya, sedangkan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya adalah manusia dominan. Walau begitu, dia dapat tumbuh dengan begitu baik, ayahnya sering mengajari dirinya berburu di hutan pinggir kota –menyempatkan waktu setiap minggu, karena pada dasarnya dia adalah seorang lelaki.

Jinki pernah mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tidak menyukai dia yang merupakan seorang omega laki-laki, tapi Baekhyun tahu yang sebenarnya –bahwa ayahnya sudah cukup dengan Baekbeom yang seorang dominan.

Ayahnya hanya terlalu mencintai dirinya, berusaha membangun pemikiran bahwa omega tidak lemah –ayahnya ingin dia seperti ibunya yang begitu pemberani. Baekhyun sendiri bukannya tidak suka, dia suka menjadi omega yang dapat diandalkan dan tidak semua omega itu makhluk lemah.

Baekhyun menatap Baekbeom yang berdiri di samping mobil pick-up yang memuat barang-barang mereka. Mengangkat beberapa barang-barang bersama pelayan yang lain. Dia tampak berbincang ringan dengan Sohye, salah satu pelayan yang bertugas di kebun.

Menyadari tatapan matanya, ayahnya berbisik pelan dan menarik ibunya dari pelukannya, "Temui kakakmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan berpamitan sekilas dengan Nyonya Park yang hanya memperhatikan. Dia berlangkah cepat menuju Baekbeom dan Sohye.

Baekbeom mungkin adalah kakak laki-laki terburuk yang pernah ada, dia usil, suka mengejek, terus memprovokasinya, mengganggu semua pekerjaannya, tapi Baekhyun menyayangi Baekbeom –karena dia tahu Baekbeom juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Nanti Baekhyun pasti akan merindukan saat-saat dia sakit kemudian Baekbeom akan berburu mencarikannya daging tupai segar. Padahal Baekbeom hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki keterbatasan dalam berburu, tapi dia selalu melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun meski dia selalu beralasan.

"Duh, aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana bisa aku melewati hari-hariku nanti tanpa senyummu ini."

Duh, gombalannya masih tetap sama.

Sungguh payah.

Walau begitu Sohye tetap merona juga.

"Gombalanmu sungguh payah. Kapan pernyataannya?"

Baekhyun menimpali dengan senyuman geli. Perasaan sedih sisa berpamitan dengan orangtuanya perlahan bersembunyi dalam relung hatinya.

"Yo, lil bro. Kalau bicara banyak benarnya ya?"

Mereka tertawa berdua. Sohye yang sadar kedua kakak-adik itu membutuhkan waktu berdua segera menjauh untuk melakukan tugas lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Baekhyun berkata sambil memandang Sohye di antara yang lain.

"Tentu –atau mungkin saja." Sedangkan Baekbeom memandang Baekhyun di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Baekbeom juga. "Kalau begitu, cepat berhasil dan jemput dia. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan membantumu untuk melepas status pelayannya."

"Ooo... lihat tingkah sombong dirimu ini." Baekbeom menuju dirinya dengan cepat dan memiting kepalanya main-main. Baekhyun tertawa kegelian, bukannya sakit yang dia rasa. "Awas saja jika kau melupakan diriku dengan begitu cepat, akan aku culik dirimu ke Jeju."

Baekbeom melepaskan pitingannya, memandang main-main pada Baekhyun yang telah kehabisan napas. "Tunggu aku dan lihat seberapa berhasil diriku ketika aku menjengukmu."

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Atau aku yang akan menjenguk dirimu lebih dulu."

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan lebih dulu. Kau, atau aku?"

Mereka berjabat tangan, kemudian memeluk satu sama lain dengan kehangatan matahari pagi yang menyinari dan mengantar perasaan yang mereka simpan.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan Sohye. Perempuan itu adalah hybrid kelinci yang manis dan baik hati, terlebih lagi dia mempercayai pilihan kakaknya melebihi apapun.

"Lihatlah nenek. Dia akan kecewa jika kau tidak memberinya selamat tinggal yang memuaskan."

Baekbeom menunjuk mobil lainnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Neneknya ada di dalam mobil itu. Baekhyun tak dapat menahan debaran di dadanya, dia jarang bertemu dengan neneknya. Selain karena neneknya berada di rumah Keluarga Park yang lain, dia cukup tahu bahwa neneknya kurang menyukai ibunya.

"It's ok. Aku sering bersama dengan nenek dan dia sering menanyai dirimu." Baekbeom memang bekerja di rumah yang sama dengan Baekhun, tapi tidak jarang dia akan ditaruh di rumah Keluarga Park yang lain jika ada acara besar dan memerlukan pelayan tambahan. Baekhyun tidak, karena dia hanya dikhususkan untuk Chanyeol –tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa dia tersipu malu.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Mobil itu memiliki kaca bening yang membatasinya, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas neneknya yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap paras neneknya dari luar. Neneknya mungkin belum tahu dirinya yang mendekat, dia tampak begitu damai memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun juga bertanya-tanya apakah neneknya akan suka melihat dirinya saat ini.

Dia mengetuk kaca mobil itu. Neneknya terhenyak dan langsung menemukan dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

Ketika pintu mobil itu terbuka, neneknya bergeser dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia dipersilahkan untuk masuk. Dia duduk dengan agak canggung, terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan neneknya adala beberapa tahun yang lalu dan itu tidak berakhir dengan baik. Neneknya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah utama Keluarga Park. Dia begitu disiplin dan setiap kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan neneknya dia selalu merasa terintimidasi –tapi Baekbeom sepertinya tidak, karena dia lebih sering bertemu nenek mereka.

"Kau berubah cukup banyak."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Nenek juga." Bukan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa neneknya bertambah seperti orang tua walau kenyataannnya memang seperti itu. "Kita jarang bertemu."

"Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja."

Mendengar kalimat itu sungguh begitu menyenangkan. baekhyun suka bagaimana rasa yang menyebar di dadanya ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan neneknya. Dia langsung mendekat dan meringsek dalam pelukan neneknya. Wangi ini dia tak akan pernah melupakannya, dia ingin terus mengingat bau neneknya, bersama dengan bau ayah, ibu, dan Baekbeom yang bisa dia ketahui dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya.

"Nenek tidak membenciku?"

Neneknya menepuk-nepuk pundak ringkihnya.

"Kenapa harus? Kau adalah cucu nenek."

Baekhyun terdiam, dia selalu berburuk sangka dengan neneknya.

"Karena ibu?" Dia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Mereka kemudian saling terdiam.

"Kau tetap cucu nenek, Baekhyun. Nenek menyayangimu juga sebagaimana Baekbeom. Hanya pertemuan kita yang terbatas saja."

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun selalu mengira neneknya kurang menyukai dirinya sebab dia adalah seorang omega werewolf seperti ibunya.

"Terima kasih untuk menyayangiku juga."

"Ini. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepada ibumu karena waktu kami tidak pernah tepat, tapi aku akan memberikannya kepadamu."

Baekhyun menatap sebuah kotak berwarna coklat mengkilat yang disodorkan neneknya kepadanya. Dia mengambil kotak itu dengan agak ragu. Menangkap anggukan kepala neneknya yang meminta dirinya untuk membuka kotak itu, dia membuka dengan hati-hati.

Sebuah kalung dengan permata kecil yang menghiasi pusatnya, sungguh cantik dengan tampilan elegan. Bagian tengahnya dihiasi pula dengan batu ruby di bawah permmata kecil tersebut.

"Cantik."

"Kalung itu adalah perhiasan yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun. Mungkin ibumu tidak mengetahuinya karena aku selalu menjaga benda tersebut hingga saat ini. Maaf. Tapi setidaknya nenek bisa memberikan kalung itu kepadamu."

Baekhyun masih terpesona dengan kalung yang berada di hadapannya. Walau dia agak kecewa karena bukan ibunya yang memberikan kalung itu kepadanya, tapi dia cukup tahu bahwa neneknya tidak lagi memperlakukan ibunya dengan buruk. Hanya waktu yang akan menyembuhkan kekecewaan itu hingga hilang sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun kembali memeluk neneknya. "Aku tidak akan melupakan bau nenek. Hingga aku datang ke tempat kalian, nenek harus tetap sehat." Neneknya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, tetap diam dan membiarkan waktu berlalu.

Hanya kali itu saja mereka memiliki waktu yang lebih lama dan berharga. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apakan segalanya akan terulang kembali dengan kesempatan yang sama. "A-aku... hiks... aku ingin bersama kalian lebih lama lagi." Menyadari mereka akan terpisah dalam waktu yang lama, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa dalam dirinya.

Dia meredam suaranya dan mengusap air matanya walau tetap saja terus mengalir. Neneknya menggenggam tangannya. "Menangislah, Baekhyun." Dia membawa tangan Baekhyun kembali ke lingkar pelukan mereka.

"Ta-tapi, ayah bilang laki-laki tidak menangis. Hiks... uhuk, uhuk."

Baekhyun kembali merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. "Gwenchana. Kau juga seorang omega, Baekhyun. Bukan masalah. Jangan biarkan tangismu mencekikmu."

Lalu tangisnya kembali berlanjut.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sebelumnya bahwa melepaskan keluarganya akan seberat ini. Dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dia pilih adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat seluruh keluarganya bahagia. Dia tidak ingin menangis, apalagi menyesali keputusannya, atau semua yang telah dia korbankan akan menjadi sia-sia.

Setelah melewati beberapa waktu dan Baekhyun telah menenangkan dirinya, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu untuk kemudian dia mendapati kedua orangtuanya dan Baekbeom yang berdiri di depan pintu mobil. Tiba-tiba dia ingin bersembunyi menyembunyikan sembab matanya.

"Aigoo, lihat anak cengeng ini."

Baekbeom menyambutnya. Baekhyun cemberut dibuatnya. Tapi kemudian Baekbeom berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung membawanya dalam pelukan yang tidak akan dia dapatkan untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Dia tidak akan menolak pelukan ini seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, karena dia akan berusaha untuk merasakan segalanya dan mengingat setiap detilnya.

"Tunggu aku berhasil dan menjenguk dirimu bersama yang lainnya."

Dari tempatnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah mobil lainnya yang membawa saudara-saudara Baekhyun yang lainnya. Ada Jisung, Haechan, dan Jaemin yang melambai tangan dengan senyuman kepadanya. Bibinya, pamannya, dan saudara yang lain juga ada di sana, memberi senyuman yang tersirat terima kasih. Baekhyun membalas senyuman semuanya, melambai berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dalam-dalam. Dari semua, ibunyalah yang paling dia sayangi walau rasa sayangnya pada yang lain pun sudah tak terbatas. Dia jadi ingin menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan ibunya lagi, kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada bau paling menenangkan di dunia.

Ibunya telah melewati banyak kesulitan hanya untuk membesarkan dirinya dan Baekbeom. Dimulai dari masalah di pack-nya yang mungkin hingga saat ini belum selesai sepenuhnya, nenek yang tidak menyukainya, perubahan kehidupan yang begitu drastis, dan memiliki dirinya serta Baekbeom.

"Oh, sayangku... akhirnya hari ini sampai juga. Walau aku mungkin tak dapat menemanimu di altar, tapi aku tetap dapat merasakan rasa itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sedih. Belum melepas sedikitpun pandangannya kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Ibu~ yang berdiri di altar itu seorang ayah."

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama, dalam lingkup sedihnya perpisahan, yang mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir mereka.

Tiin... Tiin...

Mobil yang membawa keluarganya telah siap di depan gerbang. Seorang supir yang bertugas mengantar semuanya ke pelabuhan menampakkan wajahnya dari kaca mobil yang terbuka –memberi tanda bahwa mereka harus bergegas.

Waktunya telah tiba.

Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya itu.

Yang lain memasuki mobil, Baekhyun hanya berdiri di tempatnya, memperhatikan mereka yang memasuki mobil itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya, yang nantinya mungkin adalah lambaian terakhir mereka. Baekbeom membalas, ayahnya juga. Ibunya hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasa. Dia ingin berlari pada ibunya. Setidaknya untuk pelukan terakhir yang benar-benar akan menjadi terakhir, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa. Karena dia juga tahu jika dia melakukan hal tersebut maka dia tidak akan dapat melepaskan mereka semua untuk pergi.

Ibunya memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya pergi, tahu juga bahwa anaknya tidak akan menghampirinya.

Mobil itu berlalu, perlaha menghilang bersama dengan mobil-mobil lainnya.

Mulai hari itu, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tertinggal di kota itu, yang lain telah menempati tempat dan kehidupan baru.

"Ma, kenapa aku seperti mendengar kegaduhan?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

Itu Chanyeol yang baru bangun tidur.

Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut dan merapikan pakaian tidur Chanyeol yang terlipat di bagian lengannya.

"Keluarga Baekhyun pindah ke luar kota."

"Semua?"

Nyonya Park menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun-ie juga?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Hehe. Yang penting ada Baek- _hyung_ di sini."

Baekhyun hanya memerhatikan pemandangan itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dia tersenyum simpul.

Mulai ke depannya, seseorang itu akan menjadi masa depannya.

To be continued...

A/N:

Aku selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan update cepat. Karena aku tahu kalau aku update lama kalian pasti kecewa sebab tal ada Chanbaek momen di sini haha. Next chap bakalan ada kok. ini spesial perpisahannya aja dulu.

Di bawah ini (yang italic) aku copas dari note aku di fic sebelah, yaitu The Ugly Twin, transfic baru yang lagi aku kerjain juga. Main castnya adalah HunKai. Cus yang mau baca langsung aja ke bio aku.

 _Please bear with me :) aku lagi ngerjain fic Amore, transfic The Ugly Twin ini, dan satu transfic lagi yang masih aku rahasiain (castnya Chanbaek lohh ehehe aku akan buat ini kejutan). Selain itu aku juga disibukkan dengan kerjaanku sebagai editor (cieee, cuma magang/? sih) di monlit. web. id, dan fic Homme yang ada di wattpadku._

 _Buat yang suka Chanbaek, visit fic Amore aku yaa.. di akun ini juga kok. Genrenya fantasy romance karena aku masukin ABO werewolf, vampire, hybrid, dan human dan aku tambahin genre angst juga._

 _Untuk transfic satu lagi masih aku rahasiain, rencana akan aku posting setelah transfic The Ugly Twin selesai, dan itu masih lama karena The Ugly Twin sendiri punya lebih dari 50 chap._

 _Terus buat kalian yang suka sastra dan suka baca-baca random thing just like cerpen, cerbung, artikel, essay, dsb, bisa kunjungi website kami yaaa gampang kok, alamatnya cuma monlit dot web dot id ehehehe.._

 _Untuk fic Homme sendiri itu adalah fic tahun kemarin yang kembali aku sambung. Genrenya romance, mystery, horror psycologhy, tragedy, dan friendship. Castnya itu adalah Kim Yoojung, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Krystal. Romance-nya sendiri gak terlalu menonjol karena aku mau leih fokus ke konflik tragedy-nya. Ceritanya silahkan liat sendiri di wattpad aku ( DieJungs88) karena aku gak mau spoiler ehehehe_


End file.
